


Redamancy

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [142]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6053763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>redamancy: noun: red-a-man-sE: the act of loving someone who loves you; a love returned in full.</p><p>from Latin one of those lovely words from the 16th century, not to be found in Merriam & Webster or even just Webster...</p><p>if anyone has roots for this? ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redamancy

It was an absurd act. To risk one's very heart, even if all of the readable signs were there for anyone to see. Even if he didn't even believe he felt things 'in that way.' Absolutely absurd to believe that the force that threw his entire Mind Palace into shambles could actually be returned with equal passion. But as always, John surprised him. As Sherlock finally mumbled out the words that his blogger could barely hear, John's face bore out his redamancy in a quiet grin.

"Idiot." John whispered words that shut everything down, his knees ceased to function, and all he knew, all he wanted, all he would ever need, was the man currently unbuttoning his shirt.

"Johhhhn."

"Shhh. Do you want-"

"Yessss."

"Relax."

"I am relaxed, perfectly rel- ohhhhhhhmm...."

"Uhmmmhmmmm?"

 

"Sherlock?"

"Oh, sweet, no. It's okay. Open your eyes. Love. That's it. Shhhh. No one had ever...?"

Sherlock shook his head trying to reboot all of his systems.

He held onto John's trembling forearms, and pushed himself up to standing. He weaved and bobbled a bit, as if he had been through a 12 round match with someone a few kilos heavier than his class.

"How long, love?"

"Mmmm? Uhm...oh, I dunno...when I watched you limp up the steps into Baker Street and sit down in the chair across from mine that very first time...I knew."

"Oh, Sherlock..."

"I wasn't ready until now...to tell you, to risk you walking away if you didn't return my feelings, but it seems for once, my uhm, reasoning abilities couldn't decipher the human element...the 'you' part, threw everything off, I couldn't..."

"Shhhh. Are you hungry?"

"Noooo...."

"Can I help...shower...and then bed?"

"Are you sure you want...you know I'm difficult."

"Yes."

"I'm demanding."

"Uhhuh..."

"Oh goddddddd, do thaaaat again."

"That??"

"Ohhhhhh....uhhmmmmmmm"

"Shower, love...and then you can try to talk me out of loving you."

"You do love me, don't you?"

"For a genius, you can be a little thick at times."


End file.
